Perdoar e Esquecer
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Merlin já desafiou a autoridade do seu chefe várias vezes, mas dessa vez ele tem certeza que Arthur não irá perdoá-lo. A boa notícia é que Merlin não é o único que pisou na bola. A má notícia é que Gwaine teve uma Ótima Ideia .


**Sumário:** Merlin já desafiou a autoridade do seu chefe várias vezes, mas dessa vez ele tem certeza que Arthur não irá perdoá-lo. A boa notícia é que Merlin não é o único que pisou na bola. A má notícia é que Gwaine teve uma Ótima Ideia®.

 **Perdoar e Esquecer**

Merlin apertou a campainha e então mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro enquanto esperava, checando o celular de cinco em cinco segundos.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclamou ao atender à porta. "Venha, entre." Ele abriu mais a porta, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça, mas Merlin não se moveu.

"Er..." Merlin falou, espiando o lado de dentro. "Arthur já chegou?"

"Ainda não. Você é o primeiro a chegar, aliás. Venha, vou mandar uma mensagem para os rapazes." Gwaine abandonou a porta aberta, voltando para abaixar o volume da televisão e apanhar seu celular do sofá, deixando Merlin sem alternativa senão entrar e fechar a porta. "Tem cerveja na geladeira, fique à vontade, Merlin. Por que eles estão demorando tanto, afinal? Já começou o aquecimento."

"Não faço ideia."

Merlin se assustou quando seu celular vibrou, mas respirou aliviado ao ver que se tratava apenas da mensagem de Gwaine perguntando sobre o paradeiro dos demais no grupo de contatos. Eles se revezavam na casa de cada um a cada partida da Primeira Liga de Futebol e aquela era a vez de Gwaine receber o pessoal.

"Você não vai beber nada?" Gwaine perguntou ao reparar que Merlin ainda permanecia parado no hall de entrada. "Honestamente, Merlin, você já é de casa. Não preciso ficar servindo você agora, preciso?"

"Não, não é nada disso" Merlin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Bem, na verdade, só passei para avisar que não vou poder ficar para o jogo hoje. Tenho que... resolver algumas coisas e–"

"Wow, wow, wow, espere um momento," Gwaine interrompeu-o, caminhando até Merlin, passando uma mão ao redor das suas costas e puxando-o em direção a cozinha. "Venha, me conte o que está acontecendo enquanto esses folgados não se dão ao trabalho de aparecer."

"Não, Gwaine, eu realmente–" Merlin tentou resistir, mas Gwaine puxou-o com mais força.

"Tudo bem, que tal algumas doses de tequila, então? Devo ter uma garrafa em algum lugar..."

Resignado, Merlin se sentou numa das banquetas da cozinha e esperou enquanto Gwaine resgatava uma garrafa do armário, relanceando para o celular a todo o momento.

"Agora me diga, o que aconteceu?" Gwaine perguntou depois que eles viraram a primeira dose.

"Eu fiz uma besteira, Gwaine," Merlin admitiu, contrito. "Arthur está furioso. Ele não quer nem falar mais comigo!"

"Ei, calma. Comece do começo."

"Eu o mandei para uma reunião esta tarde dizendo que ele se encontraria com um cliente em potencial quando na verdade ele estava indo se encontrar com Odin."

"Ah, merda," Gwaine fez uma careta em solidariedade. "Isso é ruim."

"Mas, Gwaine, já faz meses que ele não atende nenhuma ligação do homem!" Merlin defendeu-se. "A secretária dele liga todos os dias, duas a três vezes! E sou eu quem tem que ficar inventando desculpas porque Arthur simplesmente se recusa a atendê-lo! Eu já não sabia mais o que dizer, eu–"

"Ei, Merlin, calma!" Gwaine disse, colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto. "Não estou julgando você. Muito pelo contrário! Eu, no seu lugar, provavelmente não teria esperado meses para fazer isso, pode ter certeza."

Merlin gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. "Ah, Gwaine, estou tão ferrado! Não duvido nada que ele vá me colocar na rua, depois dessa."

"Pfff... Arthur? Demitir você? Merlin, ele não sobreviveria um dia sem você."

"Ah, claro," Merlin disse, irônico. "Não é como se qualquer outra pessoa pudesse dar conta de comprar café para ele todos os dias e atender aos telefonemas dele. Eu sou só o assistente pessoal dele, não sou insubstituível."

"Você não é só o assistente pessoal dele, Merlin. Você é quem mantém ele na linha. Ninguém mais é capaz de dizer umas verdades na cara dele como você. Ninguém que ele leve a sério, eu digo."

"E por acaso ele me leva a sério? Eu ainda tenho aquele chapéu ridículo que ele mandou que eu usasse no primeiro dia, dizendo que fazia parte do meu uniforme!"

Gwaine riu, meneando a cabeça e Merlin encarou-o com reprovação.

"Desculpa! Aquilo foi hilário!" Gwaine falou, servindo outra dose para ambos. "Se isso serve de consolo, Arthur está bravo comigo também."

Aquilo não servia de consolo, uma vez que Gwaine estava sempre aprontando, mas Merlin optou por não dizer nada, limitando-se a virar o copo com uma careta.

"E parece que não somos os únicos!" Gwaine falou, mostrando o celular para Merlin, onde havia uma mensagem de Leon perguntando se Arthur já tinha chegado e se ele parecia muito bravo.

"Você não está entendendo, Gwaine," Merlin insistiu num choramingo. "Arthur não é do tipo que faz o tratamento silencioso. Ele nunca fica _meia hora_ sem me mandar alguma mensagem pedindo alguma coisa ou brigando comigo por algum motivo. Mas ele simplesmente não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas mensagens e as ligações estão indo direto para a caixa postal!"

Naquele momento, a campainha tocou e Merlin pulou em pé, xingando e olhando ao redor, como se procurasse por uma rota de fuga. Gwaine riu novamente, meneando a cabeça.

"Ei, minhas janelas têm grade então nem adianta tentar pular por elas!" ele falou, divertido. Então abriu a porta. "Elyan! Lance! Aí estão vocês..."

Só então Merlin se permitiu relaxar, voltando a se sentar.

"Arthur está aí?" foi a primeira coisa que Elyan perguntou antes de entrar.

"A barra está limpa, pode entrar," Gwaine disse, apontando para a cozinha. "Tem cerveja na geladeira e tequila no balcão."

"Eu vou de tequila," Elyan disse.

"Eu também," Lance falou em seguida, acompanhando Elyan enquanto Merlin e Gwaine se entreolharam, surpresos.

"O que aconteceu?" Gwaine perguntou para Elyan.

"Bem, posso ter deixado escapar para Gwen que Arthur achou o novo corte de cabelo dela esquisito."

"Ouch," Gwaine se encolheu em simpatia.

"Ah, então foi por isso que ela se trancou na sala dele por uma hora esta manhã?" Merlin exclamou. "Bem, isso explica por que ele me mandou esfregar o teclado dele com uma escova de dentes antes de sair para o almoço. Meu Deus, estou tão demitido!" Merlin gemeu, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima do balcão.

"E você?" Gwaine virou-se para Lance, que virou sua dose de tequila como um profissional, sem sequer fazer careta.

Lance meneou a cabeça, servindo-se de mais uma dose. Elyan colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo em sinal de suporte.

"Vocês se lembram daquele evento em Paris, no final do ano passado?" Elyan falou quando ficou claro que Lance não diria nada. "Aquele que Gwen e Lance tiveram que participar de última hora?"

Merlin se empertigou diante daquela menção. Se ele se lembrava? Foi depois daquele evento que Gwen terminou com Arthur. O relacionamento deles já estava bastante frágil havia algum tempo e Gwen ficou furiosa quando Arthur indicou o nome dela como responsável pelo evento e nem o fato de Lance ter se voluntariado para ajudá-la fizera com que ela se sentisse menos ressentida pela atitude de Arthur. Merlin conteve um arrepio ao se lembrar das semanas que se seguiram àquilo.

"Bem," Elyan continuou depois de uma pausa, "aparentemente, Arthur descobriu que apenas um dos quartos de hotel reservados pela empresa na noite do evento foi utilizado."

Foi a vez de Lance gemer, servindo-se de mais bebida.

"Oh!" Merlin arregalou os olhos diante da implicação daquilo. Fora ele quem tinha providenciado a reserva do segundo quarto para Lance, já que a decisão fora tomada no último minuto.

"Espera, mas Arthur e Gwen ainda estavam namorando, na época, não estava?" Gwaine perguntou, recebendo um peteleco de Elyan. "Ei!"

Elyan limitou-se a encará-lo com reprovação, fazendo um gesto de cabeça em direção a Lance, que parecia à beira das lágrimas. Gwaine suspirou.

"Ei, Lance, não fique assim..." Gwaine tentou consertar a situação, mas seu telefone tocou. "Onde está você, Percy? Poderíamos fazer bom uso de um cara com alguma sensibilidade por aqui!" Ele suspirou, então. "Você também? Não, Arthur ainda não chegou." Ele rolou os olhos. "Ok, estamos esperando com uma... quero dizer, meia garrafa de tequila."

O próximo a chegar foi Leon, que não precisou de muito incentivo para confessar que Arthur o havia flagrado no escritório de Morgana numa situação bastante comprometedora.

"Quão comprometedora, exatamente?" Gwaine cutucou com toda sua delicadeza e sensibilidade, ao que Leon apenas gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. "Foi tão mal assim, hã?" Gwaine deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas, oferecendo o único consolo que sabia dar: álcool.

"Mas todo mundo já sabia sobre vocês dois, não sabia?" Elyan perguntou, dirigindo-se ao grupo.

"Todo mundo menos o Arthur, aparentemente," Gwaine falou.

Percy foi o próximo a chegar e seu depoimento jogou alguma luz a alguns fatos daquela tarde, já que ele confessou ter derrubado o celular de Arthur do décimo andar. Como ele havia conseguido aquela façanha, era um mistério, já que as pessoas dificilmente abriam janelas daquela altura.

"Quando foi que isso aconteceu?" Gwaine perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Logo depois do almoço. Por quê?" Percy perguntou.

Gwaine limitou-se a encarar Merlin sugestivamente.

"Isso não quer dizer que ele não está possesso comigo," Merlin falou, incapaz de se permitir ter esperanças. "Só significa que ele não tinha como expressar isso."

"Bem, pelo menos agora você sabe que não está sozinho," Lance falou com um sorriso sofrido que o deixou ainda mais parecido com um galã de novela mexicana.

Quando Mordred chegou, foi bombardeado de perguntas pelos outros.

"O quê?" o garoto perguntou, confuso. "Como assim, o que foi que eu fiz?"

"O que você fez para Arthur?" Gwaine insistiu.

"Nada, que eu saiba," Mordred falou, franzindo o cenho.

Merlin soltou o ar pelo nariz, amargurado. Mordred era o mais novo do grupo, tendo sido admitido na empresa havia apenas alguns meses. Com seu ar inocente e cara de menino, ele havia se infiltrado no grupo sem que ninguém percebesse, até que Arthur descobriu que ele torcia para o Arsenal e convidou-o para assistir a uma partida na casa dele com os demais. Então tornou-se oficial: Mordred era um deles. Merlin tentava não se ressentir com o garoto – afinal, ele costumava ser o mais novo do grupo antes da chegada de Mordred e, por mais que se irritasse quando os outros o tratavam como uma criança, no fundo gostava de ser tratado como um irmão caçula –, mas a verdade era que se sentia enciumado pela atenção que Mordred recebia dos demais. Principalmente de Arthur, que parecia especialmente afeiçoado ao garoto.

Talvez Arthur só estivesse esperando uma oportunidade como aquela para demitir Merlin e colocar Mordred em seu lugar. O pensamento fez com que Merlin gelasse por dentro.

"Ora, vamos, deve haver algo. Sempre tem algo," Gwaine insistiu. "Ninguém vai julgar você aqui, acredite."

Mordred balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Bastardo sortudo," Elyan falou e os outros resmungaram em concordância.

"Gwaine, acho que vamos precisar de uma segunda garrafa," Leon falou, servindo-se de mais uma dose de tequila.

"Espere um instante..." Gwaine passou os olhos pelos seus convidados, pensativo. "Tive uma ideia."

Um murmúrio geral de reclamação seguiu-se àquelas palavras.

"Não, escutem só," Gwaine insistiu. "Que tal fazermos uma aposta? Quem conseguir fazer Arthur perdoar e esquecer mais rapidamente, leva tudo."

"Você está brincando, certo?" Percy perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Arthur é a pessoa mais rancorosa que já conheci! Ele é capaz de guardar ressentimento pelos motivos mais estúpidos durante _anos_! Lembra daquela partida amistosa contra Mercia na faculdade?"

Merlin pediu licença para ir ao banheiro enquanto a algazarra se instalava. Quando voltou para a sala, para sua surpresa, a aposta já estava toda estruturada e todos pareciam animados com a perspectiva.

"Vale tudo," Gwaine falou, em resposta a uma pergunta. "Mordred será nosso juiz. É a ele que vocês devem impressionar, crianças. Sejam criativos! Todos dentro?"

Os demais assentiram. Até mesmo Lance, que não parecia muito comprometido, na opinião de Merlin.

"Merlin?" Gwaine perguntou, cheio de expectativa.

"Não, obrigado."

"Por que não?"

Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Porque não há nada que eu possa fazer para que Arthur me perdoe, dessa vez."

"Ora, vamos, Merlin," Elyan falou, girando o corpo para encará-lo. "Você por acaso ouviu alguma coisa do que foi dito aqui? Duvido que sua situação seja pior do que a do Leon ou a do Lance!" ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Lance, que gemeu em arrependimento. "O que você fez, afinal?"

"Eu o enganei para que ele se encontrasse com Odin."

"Ah, merda," Elyan falou e os outros se encolheram em simpatia.

"Bem, não custa tentar," Percy falou, virando-se para encará-lo. "Pior que está, não tem como ficar, não é mesmo?"

"Mas estou sem grana!" Merlin insistiu.

"Mais um motivo para você participar!" Gwaine argumentou. "Se você ganhar, leva tudo!"

Antes que Merlin pudesse responder, no entanto, a campainha tocou e todos ficaram tensos. O silêncio carregado que se seguiu foi interrompido pela campainha novamente e o barulho se estendeu ininterruptamente quando o recém chegado se recusou a tirar o dedo do botão. Xingando, Gwaine correu para atender à porta.

"Ei, Arthur!" Gwaine falou, passando uma mão pelos ombros do loiro ao puxá-lo para dentro. "Estávamos todos ansiosos pela sua chegada!"

"Duvido muito," Arthur disse, a expressão carregada passando de um rosto culpado para outro.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Merlin, este sentiu suas entranhas gelarem, encolhendo-se na banqueta como se tentasse se esconder atrás do balcão.

"Venha, sente-se!" Gwaine disse, guiando Arthur até a sala. "Tenho uma garrafa do seu uísque favorito esperando por você, espere só para ver," ele disse, já servindo uma dose de uísque de uma garrafa que havia praticamente se materializado na sua mão e entregando o copo a Arthur, que encarou-o com olhos estreitados, as narinas alargadas. "Sabe, eu estava aqui lembrando dos nossos tempos de colegial," Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás, um sorriso torto no rosto, parecendo inabalado diante do olhar furioso de Arthur. "Lembra de quando os pais da Vivian viajaram e você disse para o seu pai que iria dormir na minha casa quando na verdade ia passar a noite na casa dela? Você não tinha me deixado de sobreaviso, mas quando Uther ligou perguntando sobre você, eu saquei na hora o que estava acontecendo e confirmei tudo!" Gwaine riu, meneando a cabeça. "Lembra?"

"Lembro." Arthur falou, aceitando o copo de uísque. "Também lembro que meu pai me levou para fazer um exame toxicológico no dia seguinte porque você disse que eu estava desmaiado no sofá e você não conseguia me acordar por nada nesse mundo."

O sorriso de Gwaine vacilou.

"Bem, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele queria falar com você de todo o jeito!"

"Bem, você poderia ter dito que eu estava tomando banho, por exemplo, ou qualquer outra coisa que não implicasse que eu tivesse entrado num coma alcoólico," Arthur falou, virando o copo de uísque.

"Esse uísque é muito bom, não é mesmo?" Gwaine mudou de tática. "E caro também. Estava guardando especialmente para você."

"Você poderia ter economizado para pagar o concerto do meu Jaguar, que você bateu num poste porque estava ocupado demais flertando com algumas garotas correndo na rua!" Arthur explodiu, servindo-se de outra dose de uísque. "E poupe sua saliva," ele falou quando Gwaine abriu a boca novamente. "Se você não pagar, desconto direto do seu salário."

"Mas... É um Jaguar!"

"Deixe-me corrigir, então: desconto direto _dos seus próximos salários_! E você," Arthur voltou-se para Percy, deixando um Gwaine boquiaberto de lado, "vai me dar um celular novo."

Foi a vez de Percy fazer sua tentativa, então. E assim, um a um, eles bajularam, apelaram para a amizade duradoura entre eles e até ameaçaram. Tudo em vão. Arthur estava irredutível e não cedeu nem mesmo quando Elyan deu a entender que poderia deixar escapar coisa muito pior para Gwen. Merlin parou de prestar atenção quando Leon prometeu dar o nome de Arthur ao seu primogênito com Morgana e concentrou-se em tentar passar despercebido enquanto terminava com a garrafa de tequila.

Não que tivesse sobrado muita bebida, de qualquer forma.

Merlin não queria pensar no que seria dele se Arthur o colocasse na rua. Não que ele ganhasse tão bem assim, mas seu salário também não era nada mau para um simples assistente pessoal. Ainda mais um como ele, que se atrapalhava com tudo e tinha uma memória péssima para nomes, números e datas. Merlin vivia se esquecendo de datas importante, deixando de passar recados urgentes, derrubando bebida em documentos insubstituíveis... Merlin sabia que se perdesse aquele emprego, dificilmente conseguiria outro.

Isso sem mencionar que sentiria falta de Arthur.

Por mais que Arthur o tratasse pior do que um cachorro às vezes e Merlin frequentemente sentisse ganas de cuspir no chá dele e socar aquele nariz esnobe – principalmente quando ele mandava mensagem às duas da manhã para perguntar se Merlin tinha regado as plantas do seu escritório, como naquela madrugada –, com o tempo, Merlin aprendera a respeitar Arthur e às vezes até chegava a pensar que talvez a recíproca fosse verdadeira.

E, é claro, havia ainda o fato de que Merlin estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo seu chefe.

Não que ele tivesse alguma chance. Afinal, Arthur era hétero e ainda não superara Gwen, mesmo já tendo se passado mais de seis meses desde que eles haviam terminado. Ainda assim, não era como se Merlin tivesse escolhido se apaixonar nem como se esperasse ser correspondido algum dia. Ele simplesmente gostava de poder ver Arthur todos os dias – "Tá olhando o quê? Não tem nada pra fazer não?" –, ouvir sua voz – "Por que você está sempre animado pela manhã, Merlin? Isso é irritante e... desrespeitoso! Ninguém deveria soar alegre desse jeito uma hora dessas!" –, ler suas mensagens, – "Já levou minhas roupas para a lavanderia?" e "Onde é que você enfiou minha caneca preferida?" e "Não se esqueça de molhar as plantas! Afinal, foi ideia sua colocar plantas no escritório!" e assim por diante.

Além do mais, como Gwaine dissera, Arthur não sobreviveria nenhum dia sem um assistente pessoal. Afinal, se Arthur realmente o mandasse embora, quem iria cuidar dos compromissos dele – "Merlin, por que diabos você não me disse que hoje é aniversário da Gwen? Ligue para aquele restaurante francês e reserve uma mesa para dois esta noite. E não quero saber se eles têm lista de espera para um mês. Dê um jeito!" –, cuidar para que ele se alimentasse bem e nos horários certos – "Por acaso você está me chamando de gordo, Merlin? E daí se eu já comi _fast food_ a semana toda? Hoje é sexta-feira e eu quero um hambúrguer com fritas na minha mesa em quinze minutos!" –, zelar pela boa aparência dele – "É claro que eu não saí de casa assim, Merlin. Foi o vento que entortou minha gravata. Aliás, quer fazer algo de útil e arrumar ela logo de uma vez? Estou dirigindo!" –, convencê-lo a ir embora no final do expediente – "Pensa que todo mundo é folgado como você, que vai para casa antes das oito da noite?" – e coisa do tipo?

"Honestamente, quem tem amigos como vocês não precisa de inimigos!" Arthur ralhou, em dado momento, arrancando Merlin de suas comiserações. "Menos você, Mordred, é claro. E quanto a você, Merlin..."

Merlin se sobressaltou ao perceber Arthur marchando até ele com o rosto contorcido de raiva.

"Não pense que esqueci o que você fez! E não pense que–"

Merlin agiu por puro impulso, movido pelo pânico. Pôs-se de pé de um salto e terminou de encontrar Arthur na metade do caminho. Como Percy dissera, não havia muito que Merlin pudesse fazer para piorar sua situação, então, por que não tentar? Tudo que queria era que Arthur parasse de gritar com ele, por isso colou seus lábios nos de Arthur, calando-o efetivamente.

Não foi exatamente um beijo. Foi rápido demais, desastrado demais. Assustador demais. Com o coração aos pulos, Merlin afastou-se com o intuito de avaliar o tamanho do estrago.

Arthur tinha a testa franzida, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta em espanto. Ensurdecido pelas batidas fortes do seu próprio coração, Merlin assistiu conforme o rosto de Arthur enrubescia – de fúria, talvez? De vergonha?

"Mas o que–" Arthur começou novamente, mas Merlin não deixou que ele falasse, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijando-o novamente. "Hm!" Arthur exclamou, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Merlin pesadamente.

Prendendo a respiração, Merlin preparou-se para ser empurrado, mas o momento nunca chegou e a urgência para respirar fez com que Merlin se afastasse novamente – tão longe quanto os seus próprios braços ou os braços de Arthur permitiram –, encarando-o com receio e... uma pitada de esperança.

Os segundos se arrastaram conforme eles se encaravam, olho no olho. Arthur ainda estava corado, mas sua testa não parecia mais tão vincadas quanto antes, as sobrancelhas inclinando-se de forma questionadora. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz já não estava mais tão alta nem tão carregada.

"Merlin, o qu–"

Merlin beijou-o novamente, escorregando as mãos para a nuca de Arthur para impedir que ele se afastasse e encaixando seus lábios nos dele. Arthur partiu os lábios com um ofegar e Merlin chupou seu lábio inferior. No instante seguinte, Arthur estava puxando-o para mais perto, respondendo ao beijo com urgência. Merlin soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando Arthur tomou o controle do beijo, atacando seus lábios com pouca delicadeza.

"Ei!" alguém exclamou, ultrajado.

"Pode isso?" outra pessoa perguntou.

"Assim não vale!"

"Por que não pensei nisso antes?"

Merlin não poderia se importar menos com quem dizia o quê. Tudo que importava era que estava beijando Arthur! E algo na maneira como Arthur segurou a nuca de Merlin dizia que ele também não queria que aquilo terminasse tão cedo. Não que Merlin fosse reclamar. Ainda mais quando a ponta da língua de Arthur pediu passagem. Merlin gemeu, abrindo a boca num convite e enroscou sua própria língua na dele.

"Meus olhos!"

"Isso está mesmo acontecendo?"

"Será que vamos ter que jogar água gelada neles para eles se largarem?"

"Ei, arrumem um quarto, vocês dois!"

"Alguém tem uma câmera decente?"

A boca de Arthur tinha gosto de uísque e tinha o poder de deixar os pensamentos de Merlin incoerentes. Principalmente quando Arthur deslizava a língua na dele daquele jeito. Merlin sentiu as unhas de Arthur arranhando sua nuca antes de puxarem os fios do seu cabelo e praticamente ronronou.

"Pessoal, acho que temos um vencedor!"

"Não me diga!"

"Aqui se vão dez pratas!"

"Tudo bem, já que esses dois não vão se desgrudar, que tal irmos assistir a partida em outro lugar?"

"Tem um pub aqui perto..."

"Temos mesmo que ir?"

Depois de um pequeno alvoroço, tudo ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo barulho da televisão ao fundo, pelos suspiros de Merlin e pelos pequenos sons que escapavam da garganta de Arthur. Merlin deixou que Arthur o guiasse alguns passos para trás até que suas batatas da perna atingissem o sofá e então os dois caíram nele, Arthur por cima de Merlin, distribuindo beijos em seu maxilar e pescoço antes de voltar a unir suas bocas. Merlin não soube precisar quanto tempo havia se passado quando eles finalmente pararam para tomar fôlego, encarando-se nos olhos.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Arthur perguntou, olhando ao redor com o cenho franzido. "A partida já vai começar!"

"Hm... Ouvi alguém comentar alguma coisa sobre assistir ao jogo num pub qualquer," Merlin ofereceu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Você quer ir também?"

Arthur ponderou por um momento, os olhos percorrendo o rosto de Merlin sem pressa. Ele tinha os lábios inchados e as maçãs do rosto afogueadas, a respiração ainda acelerada.

"Está bom aqui. Bastante confortável."

Arthur se acomodou melhor entre as pernas de Merlin, que enrubesceu.

"Por mim, tudo bem," Merlin encolheu os ombros.

Os olhos de Arthur se estreitaram de repente.

"Mas não vá pensando que esqueci o que você fez," ele avisou.

"Vai me demitir, então?" Merlin perguntou, apreensivo.

"É claro que não! Por que eu demitiria você sem fazer você pagar por isso primeiro?"

Merlin forçou um suspiro resignado quando na verdade estava aliviado.

"Tudo bem, que tal fazermos o seguinte," Merlin propôs: "você finge que me perdoou e nós dividimos o dinheiro da aposta."

"Que aposta? Que dinheiro?"

Merlin apontou para a mesinha de centro, onde os outros haviam empilhado algumas notas de dez euros antes de saírem. Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha para Merlin, parecendo desconfiado e impressionado ao mesmo tempo.

"E então? Temos um acordo?" Merlin pressionou, levantando a cabeça para passar a ponta do nariz pela garganta de Arthur.

Arthur murmurou em apreciação, ofegando quando Merlin arranhou com os dentes a pele próxima do seu ouvido.

"Contraproposta," Arthur falou. "Você fica com o dinheiro e aceita sair comigo amanhã."

Merlin deixou a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá novamente, surpreso.

"Num encontro?" ele perguntou, só para ter certeza.

"Sim." Arthur segurou o rosto de Merlin, abaixando-se até que seus lábios estivessem a milímetros de distância. "Temo um acordo?"

"Sim!" Merlin ofegou e Arthur beijou-o novamente.

.Fim.


End file.
